


My Cat Likes You, So... Stay?

by WarmthOfRain



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Betaed, Breaking and Entering, Clalec BroTP - Freeform, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Judgmental Chairman Meow, Lesbian Clary Fray, Love at First Sight, M/M, Malec, Malec First Meet, Meet-Ugly, Not meet-cute, Salec BROTP, accidental break-in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain
Summary: “Hello?” he half-shouts and then slaps his forehead.Yeah, great, just call out to the axe murderer, that’ll save you for sure.Magnus clicks on the lamp, then shuffles out of bed and gets his robe that’s on the back of the armchair in the room. He puts it on his shoulders, covering his bare chest and well, it’s a burglar, he hasn’t got time to change his pajama bottoms.He sneaks into the corridor and hears another thump from downstairs. His breathing quickens as he approaches the stairs. “Okay, okay, chill, just Chairman, probably.”He hears a muffled, “Ah, fuck,” and freezes on top of the chairs.As much as Magnus has wished for it, he’s sure that Chairman hasn’t magically obtained the ability to speak.//Or, Magnus gets an intruder at 3 a.m. But his cat likes this intruder, so maybe he's not all that bad?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 282





	My Cat Likes You, So... Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic based on yet another prompt found on Instagram (sent to me by friends). I think I'm on my way to completing all of the ones in that post sdsafsf, anyways.
> 
> Thanks arsistiel, for betaing. Again. Don't you ever get tired?

There’s a loud bang from downstairs and Magnus wakes with a start, hitting his head on the lamp in the process as he reaches to get his phone from the nightstand.

“Ow, what the-” he mumbles, clicking his phone on and seeing that it’s 3 a.m.

Then, he hears another thud from downstairs, that gets him on high alert. 

_Oh, hell no_. Is someone breaking in? 

“Hello?” he half-shouts and then slaps his forehead. _Yeah, great, just call out to the axe murderer, that’ll save you for sure_.

Magnus clicks on the lamp, then shuffles out of bed and gets his robe that’s on the back of the armchair in the room. He puts it on his shoulders, covering his bare chest and well, it’s a burglar, he hasn’t got time to change his pajama bottoms.

He sneaks into the corridor and hears another thump from downstairs. His breathing quickens as he approaches the stairs. “Okay, okay, chill, just Chairman, probably.”

He hears a muffled, “ _Ah, fuck,_ ” and freezes on top of the chairs.

As much as Magnus has wished for it, he’s sure that Chairman hasn’t magically obtained the ability to speak.

He bites his lip, looking around for anything weapon-like. He spots the umbrella in the basket next to the banister and takes it into his hand.

“Yeah, I can see it now. Man, 22, living with his cat, murdered by being skewered like a kebab with an umbrella.” he tells himself sarcastically as he clutches the thing.

He has no idea how he’d fight a burglar with that thing but at least it makes him feel a little more safe. 

Magnus reaches downstairs and listens. The shuffling is coming from the living room, so he goes along the corridor and stops behind the corner, trying to control his breathing. _Breathe louder, Magnus, I don’t think the neighbours heard you_ , he scolds himself.

Then he hears something. 

There is a voice of a man, and it’s… almost as if it’s…

“Aren’t you cute.” the voice cooes and Magnus stills.

_What?_

He peeks around the corner and he can’t really make out anything besides a fairly large dark figure next to the couch, appearing as kneeling and whispering.

_Okay, what the fuck-_

In a sudden gesture of boldness, Magnus turns on the living room lights. And immediately regrets it, the light hurting his eyes like a motherfucker.

“Ow, ah, Jesus, what the-” he can hear someone talk and he lowers his own hand, squinting at the stranger.

He raises his umbrella, pointing the stick at the intruder and says, “Step away from the cat.” 

Chairman is on the couch, licking at his paw and looking at Magnus, like he’s just embarrassed the feline in the most awful way. 

The figure, now a young man, as Magnus can see, raises his hands up in surrender. “Oh, sorry. I was just petting him.”

Magnus squints towards him and drops the umbrella a little. The guy has on a black hoodie and black, faded and cuffed jeans. There’s a chain going from one loop to the other on his waistband and his raven hair are messed up. He doesn’t look like a burglar.

Well, not a dangerous one, at least. More like a tall and mysterious intruder.

“And you are?” Magnus asks him, confused, raising his eyebrow. 

The guy clears his throat, staggering a bit on his feet. Was he...drunk?

“You’re not Simon.” he tells Magnus, like it’s something he just now learned.

“Obviously,” Magnus tells him, tilting his head. “Are we talking about who we are not? Alright, you are definitely not Beyonce.”

The guy laughs at that and Magnus finds that the situation is actually laughable indeed. He eyes the open window. “Did you-?”

Tall, dark and handsome peers at the window as well. “Sorry, it was open and I- I thought this was my best friend's house.”

“Why would you think that?” Magnus asks him, incredulous, going to close the window. He places the umbrella alongside the wall, seemingly, he won’t be needing it.

“They look the same. And I-” the guy takes a breath as he hiccups ( _definitely consumed some amount of alcohol_ , Magnus thinks), “I thought this was Baker Street.”

“That’s like 2 blocks away.” Magnus tells him.

The guy furrows his brows and looks comically quizzical. “It is?”

“Yes,” Magnus tells him and then stares at Chairman nudging at the man’s knuckles.

The raven-haired guy stares down with a daze and rubs Chairman’s ears. The cat purrs and Magnus stares at the kitten.

 _Traitor_ , he mouths at the thing, Chairman yawns.

“Well, since you broke into my house,” Magnus starts and the guy looks up and Magnus can see a pair of warm, hazel eyes (and _damn_ ), “but my cat seems to like you. So, you can’t be all that bad.”

“I’m really sorry that I did that.” the guy now says, waving his hand towards the window he came through. Magnus sees that some of the pillows of the couch that’s under the window, are on the ground.

“Had a fight with the sofa?” Magnus asks, amused now and the young man looks up again. 

“It came on to me.” he accuses, but the smirk he is sporting makes Magnus do a double-take. This tall person (hot damn, he was _tall_ ) looked annoyingly good in just a pair of faded jeans and a hoodie.

“I bet it did. I’ve been trying to get that out of him for years but didn't take.” he replies and the man laughs. It sounds very nice and Magnus has to chastise himself. 

Someone breaks into your house and you flirt with them? Come on, get it together, man.

“I’m Alec.” the guy suddenly says and Magnus looks him up and down. When he reaches his eyes again, Alec’s cheeks are slightly red.

“Magnus.” he says back. Alec smiles at him and then looks back down at the cat. 

“I really am sorry, I’ll be going right away.” Alec says then, giving Chairman another rub of the belly. The cat purrs happily.

Something pushes Magnus to say, “You don’t have to.” 

Alec stares up at him in confusion, from where he’s bent over Chairman. 

“I mean,” Magnus starts again “I’d love to hear more about why you thought it’d be a great idea to break into your best friends house?” 

Alec’s small smile looks too damn pretty to even exist. _Ah_ , Magnus thinks, _here we go again_. He just can’t catch a break, huh? It’s always the law-abiding people who have to be the hottest. 

“I’m the stranger who just broke into your house.” Alec muses, his voice sounding a bit more sober now, thought Magnus could tell the lights were hurting his eyes.

He leans over, turning on the smaller lamp on his left and shutting off the ones on the ceiling. “I like to live dangerously.” 

Alec eyes him and his eyes stop on the pajama pants. Magnus has the decency to blush. 

“Well, it’s not like you warned me that you’d be breaking in tonight. I can’t always be prepared.” Magnus accuses and Alec throws up his hands.

He can tell the taller guy is holding back laughter. 

“I’m sorry, it’s not- It’s the slippers.” Alec tells him, looking up at the ceiling and now clearly suppressing a huge grin.

Magnus looks down. Ah, it’s his cat-shaped slippers. Hey, they’re soft, okay?

“First of all, they’re comfortable. Second of all, you _broke into my house_.” he reminds the intruder and Alec sobers up.

“Right, again, sorry.” he says sheepishly. “Also, thanks.” he gestures towards the lamp. 

“Well, well, he can express gratitude. Good to know. Coffee?”

It’s not long before Alec is sitting on Magnus’ couch, the pillows back on the couch and Magnus himself is sitting next to the traitor of a cat. Chairman is back to sleeping.

What good is a cat if it doesn’t even warn Magnus of an intruder - better yet, it befriends the intruder. Useless, really. 

Alec is clutching the mug and talking. His voice is lower than Magnus would’ve expected, to his dismay, it’s hotter, too. 

When the guy talks, Magnus notices the glint of a tongue piercing and almost passes the fuck out right there.

Okay, so he got an intruder. But he’s hot so do we really care? As if Chairman is hearing his inner monologue, the cat is giving him his judgy eyes. Magnus nudges the feline and Chairman lets out an insulted ‘ _meow_ ’, before bolting. 

“And so, me and Clary went our separate ways, but since Simon didn’t come out tonight, and he promised, I wanted to get some payback on him, for making me spend all night with Clary.” Alec sighs, leaning back. “Being a wingman to a lesbian is exhausting. All the girls think I’m hitting on them and then I just have to go over all the ‘ _I’m gay, but so is my friend here, have you met Clary?_ ’ thing.” 

Magnus lets out a laugh, setting his coffee, half-drunk, on the table. He leans back into the pillows, studying the taller man.

Alec’s hazel eyes are very deep, his hair falling onto his face in a slight mess, but he looks much more sobered up, now that he’s drunk his coffee.

“In that case, it’s acceptable that you intruded my house. What better to turn the night around, from wingmanning a lesbian, than intruding a strangers home and staying to pet his cat?”

“When you put it like that, it makes me sound like a crazy person,” Alec laughs and Magnus does the same.

“I’m actually surprised you haven’t kicked me out yet.” Alec tells him now, putting away his own mug. Magnus hums at that. His legs are wrapped under him, the embarrassing-but-not-really slippers hidden under the table.

“Well, it’s not like I have to get up early tomorrow, it’s a Sunday. And it’s not every day you get to have a conversation with someone who broke into your house.”

Alec chuckles, ducking his head and Magnus observes the movement.

“Can I ask you something?” Alec then says and Magnus raises a brow.

“You just did. But I grant you one more question.”

Alec rolls his eyes and it makes him look even hotter. Magnus scolds his inner thoughts, trying to concentrate on what the taller man is saying.

“What were you going to do with the umbrella?”

Magnus snorts. “Yes, well, that’s embarrassing. I’m not sure, especially now that I’ve seen how tall and obviously well-built you are and there’s no way I could’ve tackled you,” he replies swiftly and to his content, Alec blushes slightly.

“Um, thanks?” he says, unsure.

“You’re welcome,” Magnus beams and then hums in thought, “I supposed I could’ve tried to open it up as a means to scare you. You know, like an element of surprise and then I’d have time to call the police.”

Alec eyes the umbrella that is now perched on the wall. “That does sound scary,” he says, matter-of-factly, and Magnus laughs.

Alec laughs along with him and Magnus can’t help but think that this has been the most weird and eventful but interesting night he’s ever had in this little bleary town. 

“I should go. It’s late and I don’t want to…” Alec thinks about it for a second, “Intrude.”

Magnus eyes him, disbelieving. “That’s the worst joke I’ve ever heard.” he lets out a snort and Alec smirks.

“Made you laugh, didn’t it?” he says, quite cockily. Magnus raises an eyebrow, but when Alec starts getting up, so does Magnus.

“I know this is very...weird, but I am kind of glad you barged in. I had a great time talking with you, even if you are a criminal.” Magnus tells him and Alec stills, eyes on Magnus. “Besides, I like bad boys.”

When Magnus winks, Alec blushes even harder and ducks his head in an attempt to cover it up. He waves a hand awkwardly. “Um, it was nice talking to you too, Magnus.” 

Magnus is grinning at him with his thousand watt smile, and Alec is staring right back now, a smile on his own face.

They stay like that for a few seconds, and then Magnus tilts his head. “This is the part where you give me your number.”

“Oh,” Alec stammers, hands going into his pocket to reach for his phone.

Just then, they hear a rustling behind the window and a ‘ _pang_ ’. 

Magnus and Alec are both alarmed by this, heads turning towards the sound in a comical synchronization, and Magnus steps in and grabs Alec’s arm (totally not noticing how muscular he is). 

“What was that?” he asks, sounding not at all scared, nope.

Alec eyes the window with great suspicion. “I don’t know.”

They creep towards the window, Magnus still clinging to Alec. They stop next to the couch and peer over and then, there’s another ‘ _pang_ ’ and a raccoon appears on the other side.

Magnus, being the scaredy cat he is, jumps, startled, and trips on the carpet, falling onto the couch backwards. He brings Alec down with him, because he is still clinging to his hoodie.

Alec lets out a yelp as they fall and Magnus gives a little grunt as Alec lands on top of him on the couch.

The taller man gets up on his elbow, looking very dazed and Magnus breathes out in relief. 

“Oops,” he says, looking up at Alec. “I swear, this wasn’t my plan.” he gives a pause, “I think. I’m not complaining.”

Alec huffs a laugh and tries to shift his weight, but he doesn’t get up immediately. Magnus’ robe has fallen open just a little and Alec is eyeing Magnus’ naked skin there. When he looks down towards Magnus, his hair falls to his face.

Magnus reaches out on instinct to brush away the strands a bit so he could see Alec’s eyes properly. Alec has a small, shy smile on his face that looks absolutely adorable. 

“It was a raccoon.” Alec deadpans then and Magnus pouts.

“Let’s pretend it was a burglar and you rescued me. That’s less embarrassing for me.”

Alec laughs, but Chairman Meow decides to reappear at that moment, hopping onto the couch and letting out a series of discontent ‘ _meows_ ’. 

“Oh, shut up. It’s not like you’re the epitome of bravery, either.” Magnus turns his head to talk to the feline and the cat glares at him.

Alec laughs and Magnus looks back up at him. He didn’t notice this before, but Alec has a dimple on his left cheek. His eyes crinkle when he laughs.

 _Oh, great, I’m in a rom-com_ , Magnus thinks. Then, his inner self shrugs, _oh, what the hell_.

“I think,” he starts and Alec stops laughing, looking at him with interest, “ You should stay here, in case another burglar decides to try and barge in.”

Alec smirks.

“You know, unless you have something better to do. But I think you owe me at least a movie night for breaking into my house.” Magnus continues, and his hands are on Alec’s waist. When did he put them there?

Alec shifts a little on top of him and then blushes. “I mean, that seems only fair,” he says, almost cautious. He’s trying hard not to stare at Magnus’ exposed skin and it makes Magnus slightly giddy.

Magnus smiles brightly. “I think so.”

The taller man’s face looks borderline crafted by gods in the dim lighting and once again, Magnus can’t believe he’s actually thankful that someone broke into his house.

“Um, Magnus?” Alec asks and Magnus feels like he’s staring up at him dreamily, or at least has in the past minute. 

His eyes flicker to Alec’s lips for a moment before they find his eyes. “Yes?” Magnus asks, a small smirk on his face.

“I’m going to get off you now.” Alec tells him and Magnus laughs.

“No rush,” he flirts and finds Alec blushing again. It’s extremely hilarious and cute at the same time. 

When they sit on the couch like normal people, Chairman stays in the armchair and Magnus clicks through the shows, deciding on _Friends_.

“This isn’t weird, right?” Alec asks, mid-show. He turns towards Magnus slightly, observing him.

Magnus’ eyes flicker to Alec. “No, I always have coffee with my intruders and binge-watch Netflix with them.”

Alec chuckles and leans back, his hand going over to the back of the couch, above Magnus’ head.

Magnus feels the urge to lean into him, but refrains from doing so.

“I like weird.” Magnus tells him, eyes glued to the screen. His voice is almost a whisper. 

The sun is starting to shine through the blinds behind them and Alec lets out a breath. When Magnus peers at him, he finds Alec staring at him.

Magnus can see the little flecks of dust in the air because of the sunlight, and in the morning light, Alec looks younger, somehow. He looks more pure and very real.

“Well, I’m extremely weird.” Alec tells him and Magnus lets out a small laugh.

It’s been a weird night, but it would seem that neither of them minded.

Weird is good, sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Heylo, my fellow Yees and Haws
> 
> Thanks for reading, I also like it when you press that button with the little heart next to it. I write other shit, too, so if you wanna check them out-
> 
> Wattpad: WarmthOfRain  
> And you can also find me here;  
> Instagram: warmthofrain  
> Tumblr: malecbaby  
> Twitter: rain_warmth


End file.
